


becoming

by nereid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's corpse is looking straight at her from its position on the ground. she'd probably shout something like "could someone, please, just close his eyes" if she wasn't in the middle of a war. wars call for priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	becoming

harry's corpse is looking straight at her from its position on the ground. she'd probably shout something like "could someone, please, just close his eyes" if she wasn't in the middle of a war. wars call for priorities. this means she doesn't cry. this means she steps over harry's corpse because it's the closest way to voldemort. her mother shouts something, somewhere to her right. hermione is running towards neville and ron. ginny's glad her hair is in a ponytail, it might get in her way if it wasn't. voldemort has her back to her. so silly of him, even if he is fighting off mcgonagall. the ones you destroy always come back. he should have picked up on that somewhere during his many lives. though, it's easier for her this way, so she doesn't want to complain about it. she catches hermione's eyes on the left of her. she thinks hermione understands, even if she doesn't say anything. "we'll clear the way," she offers, and goes off, running again. a deatheater body falls on the ground. ron is bleeding, and neville's helping him get up. hermione and luna are fighting another deatheater. it's a funny name. ginny takes a deep breath. she'd close her eyes if she wasn't scared that would lead to not opening them again.

she's not one for theatrics. she still calls out for him. she wants to look at him when he dies.

"riddle," she shouts, standing now in place, wand ready. her father cries out in the distance.

she looks at his eyes.

"you?" he spits out.

"me."

 

 

 

 

"avada kedavra," one of them shouts.

 

 

 

 

voldemort's body falls.

 

 

 

 

victory, it turns out, is mostly a bunch of people just standing still. she closes her eyes. opens them again.

she walks over to what used to be the boy who lived.

she kneels down.

she closes his eyes.


End file.
